


First Steps Onward

by AceKatz, TamerLorika



Series: Stories on the Quantum Penguin [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKatz/pseuds/AceKatz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerLorika/pseuds/TamerLorika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction (well, not counting that time twelve years ago). I hope y'all enjoy it. This work continues the story of RPG characters played by myself, TamerLorika, and a third friend. Set during the Rebellion Era, it mostly follows the stories of the trandoshan Nakcht and his partner (in all uses of the term) the wookiee Rawrwargh.</p>
<p>There will be explicit interspecies sex between a wookiee male and a trandoshan male in future chapters; warnings will be given above the relevant chapters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Waking Up, Getting Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Defenestration of Pod](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751187) by [AceKatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceKatz/pseuds/AceKatz), [TamerLorika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerLorika/pseuds/TamerLorika). 



> This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction (well, not counting that time twelve years ago). I hope y'all enjoy it. This work continues the story of RPG characters played by myself, TamerLorika, and a third friend. Set during the Rebellion Era, it mostly follows the stories of the trandoshan Nakcht and his partner (in all uses of the term) the wookiee Rawrwargh.
> 
> There will be explicit interspecies sex between a wookiee male and a trandoshan male in future chapters; warnings will be given above the relevant chapters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After escaping an Imperial Star Destroyer, Edep finds himself on a strange ship surrounded by strange aliens. It takes a moment to remember what happened, and where they need to go. The head injury doesn't seem to help. 
> 
>  
> 
> This story is rated Explicit for future chapters.

A growl.

"Rrrrugh arah-ah-woof?."

Edep let out a long, questioning groan.

The same growl, but... is it supposed to be articulated?

** "Rrrrugh. Arah. Ah. Woof?" **

A wookiee? What? Where am I? Wait, do I know this one? How long has it been growling at me?

Basic spoken with an accent.

"Don't worry, he'sss just making sssure you're ssstill alive. He won't bite. You."

Basic spoken with a Trandoshan accent.

Of course there's a trandoshan. Why not. Why would I wake up to the sight of a giant wookiee and **not** expect there to be a trandoshan. How silly of me. Well, can't hurt to ask...

Where am I again?

It took a minute for Edep to switch from his native Bothese, after he received a confused look from the reptiloid.

He repeated, this time in Basic: Where am I again?

"You don't remember?"

"Wwwah rrroooaaah wha-aaaoohrr-aaagh"

"Aren't bothan brainsss kept in their chessstsss?"

"Rawawrghua. Uoraergh."

"Are you sure it's xexto?"

"Ah-ah."

While Edep's... hosts were bantering, he took the time to look around the cabin in which he had awoken. It looked to be too large to be crew's quarters, not clean enough to be a medbay. Most likely, it was a mess, or crew lounge. Not a very well furnished lounge, but at least he was on a bed.

"Well, I guessss that explainsss your confusion. I guess a ssstormtrooper mussst've gotten a good crack at your head, which isss apparently where you keep your brain"

"That doesn't explain where I am. Or who you are?"

"Would a frying pan help?"

"Arraw"

"No, I guessss not. Well, you're sssafe. Back on the.... what wasss thisss thing called again? The Quantum..." The lizard-like being fiddled with a console on the wall, and with a confused tilt of his head finished "Penguin? Yeah... the Quantum Penguin. Rawrrrr carried you back aboard after that... argument he had with that Imperial got resssolved. Then he wasss able to plot a hyperssspace jump to.. where was that again, sweetie?"

Wyaaaaaa

"Oh right. You don't know. Of courssse not."

Before the wookiee could get out more than a whimper of protest, the trandoshan replied "well it'sss not my job to plot hyperssspace jumpsss, isss it, dear? Weren't you the one who could say you could fly whatever we could find ssso long ass it had a motivator?"

"Urawwrroughghhhhhh"

"Well maybe I will. Jussst not in the presssence of comp--"

"Listen, gentlemen, I guess I should thank you for the save? But for the sake of my sanity, can you cut the banter and just tell me who the hell you are?"

"Right. Sorry. I'm Nakcht, and this walking carpet over here is Rawrwargh. You seem to have forgotten that we were on this freighter when some human, perhaps he wasss some kind of dark Jedi? Pulled it out of the atmosssphere and killed itsss former owner. More and more thingsss kept happening that around usss I'd never imagined I'd see, and eventually we wound up delivering a herd of bantha to Ithor for a cult. Then when we tried to leave, there wasss thisss whole huge blockade that, dessspite having the codesss, we--"

"Wyaaaaaragh"

"Fine, that **_I_** failed to talk our way through. We got boarded, you got hit over the head, eventually Rawrrrrrrrgh," Nakcht accentuated his companion's name with an oddly sensual roll of his forked tongue.  "Had taken enough scalpsss from the bucketbrainsss that we got back to the... Penguin. From there we were able to push our way out and eventually jump to lightssspeed."

"Wait, dark Jedi? Are you trying to tell me that you two knuckleheads fought your way through a Jedi and **two** Imperial blockades, and **I'm** the only one who got hurt?"

"Well, you have shown some magnetic propertiesss towardsss energized Tibanna gasss. Maybe it's a Bothan trait. And no, we didn't fight through a Jedi and _twooooo_ Imperial blockadesss." The 'two' was finished with a rising inflection.  "You actually got us passst the firssst, over Tatooine. And then a... ghossst... kinda paralyzed the Jedi until Rawrrr finished the job. I swear to the Scorekeeper, I never thought I'd see some of the shit I have in the lassst week."

"Auuuf auuuf. Rwaaarrr." The wookiee made a pawing gesture towards his friend.

"Yesss, dear. I'm including you in that. You and your..." The strange trandoshan trailed off as his eyes moved back to Edep. "Anyway... We're glad you're not dead."

For a moment, Edep was too stunned to move. He really didn't want to ask.

It was another few moments before anyone spoke. At least, so Edep thought. There was no real way for him to tell if the noises that wookiee was making were speech or not. Eventually he broke the silence, if only to get them to stop making those eyes at each other.

"So... Where did you say we were going?"

"Ggwaaah. Aur gguuag?"

In response to this... Nakcht (was that the trandoshan's name?) turned his head and just stared at the wookiee.

"A-uu-goorh" The giant ball of fuzz chuckled to himself until his friend looked at him. Rawrwargh looked down at the floor, then picked himself up from his chair and walked towards what must have been the cockpit.

"He thinksss he's so funny." After a short pause, "Well, he saysss he'sss going to figure out where we're headed. Isss there anything elssse you need?"

I am so confused right now, Edep thought. Was that... they're definitely flirting, aren't they.

"I have quite frankly lost the capacity to articulate my thoughts. Give me some time to let this all sink in. Again. I guess."

* * *

As Nakcht left the lounge, he was fairly certain he heard the Bothan mutter "Wookiees and trandoshans... I don't even want to know..."

Fighting the urge to make obscene gestures at the half-conscious Edep, Nakcht walked down the short hallway from the lounge of their stolen freighter, the Quantum Penguin. We really have to change the name of this thing, he thought as he quietly entered the cockpit. Looking at the back of his lover's head, he thought Maybe we'll call it the Arboreal Co--

He jumped as the wookiee's screams threw him out of his reveries. He could usually understand Rawrwargh's vocalizations; when he couldn't, there was a strong chance they weren't even words.

Quickly walking over to the co-pilot's chair, he gently scratched behind the ears of the furious pilot.

"What's wrong, dear," Nakcht said in as soothing a tone as his Shyriiwook accent would allow.

The beautiful creature sitting next to him responded in his native tongue, forgetting to tone down his accent: "We lost it. Before that goddamn empire caught us, we had details on the course of the Defenstrator. Now, it's been who knows how many days. The trail has gone cold."

Nakcht could hear the pain in his voice, even through the slight language barrier, even through the harsh guttural nature of the wookiee language.

"Don't worry, Rawrwargh, we'll find them. Listen, I know a few places they'd head to next. Nowhere for sure, but it's a start."

The circumstances under which they met were not the greatest. Even mention of Nakcht's former employment made the wookiee's fur stand up under his claws.

Then, Rawrwargh's look softened.

"I know, Nakcht." Then, switching from Shyriiwook to Dosh, "I couldn't do it without you."

After a short burst of his "auuuf-auuuf" laughter, Rawrwargh said, still in the Trandoshan native tongue, "So I guess it's a good thing you used to be a slaver after all."

Pushing his partner's furry shoulder playfully, Nakcht stood up. "We can't all grow up in Tunnatutikan, hatchling."

"No one's perfect. You're close enough, I guess. Although there's no telling what my mother will say, even after you help save her. Her son, with a trandoshan slaver. What would the tribe think."

A shudder went through his spine. Oh, by the Scorekeeper. Wookiee courtship. Of course it would involve his family.

Petting his lover's arm, Rawrwargh switched back to Shyriiwook: "Of course, I'm sure saving her from a ship of trandoshan slavers would put you in her good graces. Probably. So, Mr. I-Might-Know-Where-That-Ship-Is," Nakcht could hear the connections between the words of his new name, "where is your best guess as to the location of that ship?"

"Well, we know the Defenestrator," a word Nakcht had to pronounce in his native Dosh because of its absence in Wookieespeak, "planned to stop at Klatooine first, both to refuel and to see if they could acquire any more... cargo." Nakcht paused and looked ashamedly down to the floor. Rawrwargh patted him on the leg and he continued: "We clearly missed them at Klatooine, since we didn't see them through all the Imperials. After there, they either jump to Nal Hutta or Ryloth. Neither are close, but we'd have a better chance of catching them if we head straight to Ryloth"

Rawrwargh tapped at the navicomputer on the ship's dashboard. "It's ten days to Ryloth from here in..." Rawrwargh tapped a few more times on the computer, "...open space. From Nal Hutta, it's eight. Plus the three day jump from Klatooine to Hutt Space."

"It's settled then. Bothawui it is."

Both men jumped in their seats. Neither had noticed their injured guest's entry.

Translating for his partner, Nakcht said in his accented Basic "Care to tell us why we're going to Bothawui of all places?"

"Because one wookiee pilot, one trandoshan thug and a disinterested smuggler aren't going to be able to take a slaver ship. It's best if we go get help. I know who can help us."

"Rawawawerrrruu"

Edep didn't need a translation.

"We're gonna get help from the Rebellion."


	2. For Once, Out of the Cockpit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have thought something so strong could be so gentle?
> 
> Why had it taken that damn furball so long to move them out of the flight deck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter why I gave this story an explicit rating. Well, the first chapter, anyway. It's super NSFW (I say as I post this from my work computer). You won't miss any real plot if you skip this chapter. Just sex. With a wookiee. And a trandoshan. 
> 
> An unfortunate amount of research has gone into this. 
> 
> You will encounter the word "hemipenis" with more frequency than you thought you ever would in your lifetime.
> 
> Blame @TamerLorika for that.

* * *

He can't be that strong.

How could we have ever hurt them?

**_Why_** would we hurt something so beautiful?

How could we have ever **captured** them if they're all so strong?

I **can't** be the first to love them.

Nakcht's mind was reeling as the Wookiee he loved so dearly picked him up from the cockpit chair he was sitting in and flung him like a rag doll onto their shared bed in their quarters the next level down.

It had been two and a half weeks since they first embraced each other in the cramped escape pod, and this was to be only the third time they made love. The second time was very similar to the first; they were still both shaky, still both nervous, and again, he was suspended between the console of a ship and Rawrwargh's chest, Nakcht's body held aloft by the Wookiee's soft, strong hands on his sides and his burningly hot cock in his cloaca. It was fast and hot and the release they felt after being separated by a durasteel cage for what felt like eons was glorious. The second time was on the ship in which they now flew, again in the cockpit. It was slower than the first, but their shared release was all the stronger because of it.

This time was different. Not only because this time they would be on a bed, but because this time, it was Rawrwargh who initiated it. They had just plotted a jump to Lannik, the next stop on their hyperspace course to Bothawui, and the Wookiee was especially handsy. It could have been his excitement over the fact that they were getting closer to finding his family, or it could have just been that he needed something to do with his hands; Nakcht couldn't tell, nor did he really care _why_ at this very moment.

Normally, Rawr kept his touches to Nakcht's upper body, with occasionally swats to his seat -- a mammalian attraction he had trouble understanding -- but this time was different. All through the plotting of the jump, Rawr's left hand was tapping at the navicomputer while his right hand was massaging Nakcht's left leg. As the pilot got closer and closer to finishing the calculation his caresses moved higher and higher up the Trandoshan's leg, up until his fingers began caressing Nakcht's genital slit as the Wookiee hit enter on the navicomputer, and as he gently pushing a finger into Nakcht, Rawrwargh, oh dear sweet Rawrwargh, reached across with his left hand and pushed the lever that propelled the ship to lightspeed. At first, Nakcht wasn't sure if the ship had actually gone to light speed, or if the powerful sensation that Rawrwargh had been so carefully building up had pushed over the edge, making his body shake, covering the pseudo-motion before the jump, making his vision blurry, turning the stars to lines when the Wookiee's forefinger, middle finger, and thumb stroked his hemipenes while the other two thick, hot-blooded Wookiee fingers pushed inside his hole. They both cried out at the same time -- Rawrwargh as part of a celebration of a successfully executed hyperspace jump, and Nakcht as part of the release of a small pre-orgasm that wracked his body as trachyons wracked their ship.

From then, time seemed to stop for Nakcht. He was vaguely aware that he was being lifted from his seat, vaguely aware of being carried over his lover's shoulder down the corridor from the cockpit to the living quarters, vaguely aware of the smell of oil and ozone in the readyroom-turned workship outside their quarters, and then vaguely aware of his bottom being used to push the door open. He finally regained full consciousness as he hit the bunk, and the magical, mad mass of fur finished pulling his pants off his legs -- they were already partially removed to allow for the festivities on the bridge. Nakcht vaguely wondered if they had walked past the bothan, but then stopped caring as he felt the Wookiee's touch.

His eyes followed the Wookiee as he let Rawr take off his jacket -- Rawrwargh had nothing to remove, his beautiful species didn't need clothes to cover themselves, thank the Scorekeeper. Nakcht flicked his tongue back and forth, waiting for his lover's next action, praying he would soon be filled with the burning warmth of Rawr's durasteel member.

It was so odd a sensation to feel a warm-blooded being inside him, it was hard to focus on anything else; its girth, its length, its smooth flesh ribbed by pulsing veins as it throbbed inside him -- all of it was irrelevant next to the warmth that slid in and out of him, pressing against his hemipenes as he was moved up and down by the powerful mammalian hands of his lover.

However this night, this time, Nakcht would not get his wish. Rawrwargh leaned over him, running his smooth, hot hands all over Nakcht's rough, scaled torso; lightly, lovingly biting at his neck with the incredibly sharp teeth Wookiees had evolved to use to kill any other Trandoshan so exposed. Instead of hurting Nakcht, all the scrapes, nibbles and scratches were ever so tenderly bringing him closer to another climax.

One of Rawrwargh's hands traced down Nakcht's muscled abdomen and gently opened his genital slit, carefully pulling out the rapidly hardening hemipenes.

"This time, you use me," Rawrwargh growled as he slowly got to his feet. "You've shown me what it's like to be with a... Male. Let me return the favor." Rawr spoke the last words only after opening his mouth and closing his lips around one of the hemipenes, being careful to keep his sharp teeth far away from the sensitive organ. Rawrwargh gently stroked the other with his left hand, and toyed with the entrance to Nakcht's cloaca, now dripping from arousal, with his right.

Rawrwargh's tongue caressed the small member as his head moved back and forth along the erect shaft. It was cold, like the rest of his lover's body, but Rawrwargh could still feel the pulsing of life, of a budding orgasm, as he began moving his head faster along the Trandoshan's shaft.

Thinking he could feel his partner getting close to finishing, Rawrwargh opened his lips and slowly traced his tongue up the one shaft, and with a glance up to his partner, confirming visually what he had already heard, that Nakcht was scrabbling to no avail to get a grip on some part of the bed, Rawrwargh opened his mouth, and closed his lips around the base of Nakcht's other hemipenis, at the same time he pushed his index finger inside his lover's only other hole.

Nakcht's hips started to buck as the dear Wookiee's warmth finally entered him, as his second hemipenis was engulfed with the warm wetness of his lover's mouth. Normally, Nakcht should have been scared of the deadly sharp teeth in the mouth of a Wookiee, but after all the time spent together, Nakcht was only worried that Rawr would stop too soon and deny him the orgasm that was so powerfully building inside his genitals. In poorly emphasized Shyriiwook, Nakcht begged, "please, please Rawrwargh, let me..."

"Let you what?" the Wookiee taunted, his whole mouth vibrating around one of his distraught lover's cocks, his mouth never actually opening.

"You know, you damn Wookiee." Grinding his hips against the bunk, Nakcht both spat out and begged, "let me finish"

"Finish what?" Again, Rawrwargh's mouth never left the Trandoshan's cock. His fingers, though, did begin to move faster.

"Let me cum, you godsforsaken furball!"

Rawrwargh pulled his mouth off the hemipenis he had so lovingly been kissing, licking and sucking. He stared up at Nakcht's maddened expression and growled "like this?" As he opened his mouth wide, engulfing both hemipenes, his tongue moving wildly around the members. He slowly pulled his finger out of his lover's cloaca, only to immediately replace it along with two more.

At this, Nakcht simply lost control of his body. His hips bucked even harder, one hand scrabble at the bed, the other tangled in the Wookiee tormentor's fur, pulling that beautiful, hot, wet mouth down as far as he could onto his exposed genitals, Nakcht finally felt release. Both of his cocks let loose a torrent of cum, filling his lover's mouth with the alien semen-analog. Holding his head tightly, Nakcht thrust a handful of times more, and then released the Wookiee's head.

Letting out a wet, almost gargled word, "thank you," Rawrwargh smiled up at his beloved, swallowed the spicy, viscous liquid, and crawled up to he bed and kissed Nakcht until they both feel asleep.

* * *

Some time later, Rawrwargh was awoken by a beeping sound: the ship was getting close to the Lannik system, the first stop along their hyperspace route to Bothawui. It was time to get back to work.

Savoring the remnants of the taste of his lover's ejaculate, Rawrwargh shook Nakcht gently awake and began to pore over the hyperdrive's logs on his datapad.


End file.
